


About Pumpkins, Video Games and Kisses

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober20 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt of Pumpkin carving, Clextober20, Clextober2020, Cute, Day1: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pumpkins, Sort Of, day1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: With some backstory of Clarke, Lexa and their friends meeting as youtubers gamers, Lexa and their friends offer to help Clarke to carve pumpkin for an upcoming show for kids, but last minutes all their friends cancel and Lexa is left alone to deal with the fact that she DOESN'T know how to carve pumpkins... things might turn out on her favor after all.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln- Mentioned
Series: Clextober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	About Pumpkins, Video Games and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Clextober is back!!! A little earlier that other years, I'm so happy I had time to write some stuff for this week.  
> Any typos and mistakes are mine, I apologized first and foremost, the PoV's are also kind of mixed up at the end but I really like how it all ended.  
> Hope you enjoy this two dorks struggling with their feeling.  
> Wishing y'all the best, happy Clextober!

_**Day 1** _

_**Pumpkin Piece and Everything Nice** _

It was unfair, really. And a little stupid of her too, after all she _did_ fall into the trap.

 _'It going to be fun'_ Raven had said.

 _'You could get to impress her'_ Seconded Anya.

 _'It's just a little of carving'_ Octavia had assured.

 _'I could help you too'_ Lincoln promised.

 _'Lairs!'_ Lexa thought angrily as she kicked the wet grass under her feet.

She was on her way to Clarke's apartment -where she knew the blonde was alone- through the rainy streets to help her crave pumpkins for a show Clarke would gave to the kids on her mother's hospital. The initial plan was made for Octavia and they would all help, but then Lexa said she could stay and help the whole weekend and suddenly everyone was busy. She knew for fact that Anya created fake plans to trick her, and Lincoln maybe too, about the other two she had two options, either they wanted to trick them both just because they wanted, or Anya told them all about Lexa's feeling, there was a third option on the back of her mind that maybe, and that was a huge maybe, Octavia and Raven knew Clarke had feeling for her too and they were tricking _her._ But she didn't like to think about that, because she wanted to keep her hopes down.

Lexa and her childhood best friend Anya always dreamed with been Youtuber, they lived in front of each other their whole lives and on elementary school they always pretended to stream live while they played soccer on the street. By the time they started high school they both got dragged into the video games; sportive, battle fields, race, fights and playable from all platforms; phones, computers, PS3 and 4, Xboxes. Their parents were always supportive, both families with big company business and not money issues didn't bothered helping their children, and even though, they both learned to be independent; at the age 16 they both got jobs at a cafeteria, they always helped on school projects and they earned their own sport scholarships to Yale for their law degrees. On junior year of high school they both created their separate YouTube channels; Lexa as CommanderTrikru and Anya with GrounderWarrior, they posted videos twice a week and never showed their faces, but by the time they went to Yale their fan base was something and they decided to start streaming with camera, they moved in together and started to make collaborations with other Youtubers while they continued their studies.

That's how a year ago they online-met RaeBoomReyes and SkyPrincess. Through a twitter comment Anya was bet to go stream with SkyPrincess -AKA Clarke- they texted for a whole week and tweeted a lot before they streamed for two hours playing Overwatch. Not a week later Lexa was bet the stream with Clarke's best friend, Raven. They followed the same step that the other two and in less than a month they were all online friends. It was like that for a while; they would talk here and there, stream all together or on duos, till six month ago that Raven proposed they made a 24 hours video of them playing all kind of games, and invited them over to her shared apartment with Clarke and their third best friend Octavia.

The stream was amazing, they had the time of their lives laughing and silly fighting about anything and everything, eating pizza and other junk food -Lexa and Anya decided to run every morning the following week to compensate- That day they also found out that Octavia was dating Lexa and Anya's friend Lincoln -a 'fitness' blogger as they called him- both pair of friends had heard of their friend's partners but hadn't meet them yet.

They continued to hang out a lot after that, Lexa was sure Anya was in love with Raven, and that the latina had the hots for her best friend, but apparently neither of them had acted on their attraction. In between Lexa and her girlfriend Costia -who had been away for the first three months- broke up when the latest told her she cheated on her during the trip and wanted to continue dating this other girls. Lexa was devastated, but her friends -mostly Clarke- were there for her. That was three months ago, and the brunette could at least admit to herself -and drunkenly tell Anya- that she had feeling for Clarke, but she wasn't sure if the blonde felt the same way.

She didn't only felt stupid for falling into her friend's trap but also because she didn't know how to carve pumpkins... well she _did_ but she was _horrible_ at it. She'd always cut too little and then too much before kicking the pumpkin away. And still, Clarke, the gorgeous, generous, kind, smart, funny blonde _artist_ with the most wonderful blue eyes anyone has ever seen, expected her to make a beautiful work with those orange balls.

Lexa kicked a rock with a sigh before adjusting her coat getting ready to close her umbrella since she was reaching Clarke's building. On the elevator and as she walked to the door she got those horrible butterflies she always got when she was about to see Clarke, and then, when the blonde opened the door with a bright smile, eyes shining as strand of hair fell from her messy bun there weren't butterflies anymore, but fireworks on her stomach.

"Hi"

"Lex, hey! Come in" Clarke opened the door wider to let the brunette enter, she closed the door behind her as Lexa took off her coat, scarf and boots and left the umbrella on the bucket.

Lexa turned to Clarke and after brief, shy smiles they leaned in to hug each other, both of them breathing deeply and sighing content with each other's presence "How've you been?" The brunette asked as they pulled away.

-

"I'm good, very excited..." Clarke bit her lip as she walked pass Lexa to the kitchen "Happy that you're here" she said, and ignored the light blush on Lexa's cheeks.

She was, indeed happy, but she was also so very nervous. It wasn't the first time she was alone with Lexa -they once streamed for 24 hours straight on Lexa's apartment, but back then Clarke had the excuse that she had to hold herself since Lexa was just out of a relationship, but it's been months, and the brunette has said and show many times that she was doing great. She wasn't planning on making any move today, but she couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed pouty lips and how kissable they were.

Clarke and her two best friends lived on a not so small three-bedroom apartment they managed to buy a few years ago. The principal door showed a short corridor, where on it's right was the frame to the kitchen, at the end of the corridor the Kitchen had another opening to the perpendicular corridor to the right that lead to the dorms and the bathroom. On the left were the living room with a few couched and a small TV, but behind it, there was a space meant for the dining room, which side wall was adjacent with the principal corridor, and the girls had changed into their game room, with a big flat screen hanging from the wall, a large comfy couch in front and their desk with computers facing the window on the right.

Clarke had met her friends since they were kids, she had first met Octavia and they didn't had the best relationship, with Raven she had hit it off pretty well, but the latina was sort of too egocentric and it didn't end well. A few years later Clarke had to stop a fight between Octavia and Raven and when a mean guy yelled at the three of them they joined forces to beat him; they ended up getting suspended for a week, and after that they started to be friends.

Raven and Octavia would always be competing and the blonde came to the realization that both of their strong personalities came as a day-to-day defense mode due to their hard childhoods. With the time they knew each other better than anyone and started plans to live a life all together no matter what. Raven and Clarke had always been into video games, and Octavia always told them they should be youtubers and stream their games, and eventually they did.

"Whoa..." Lexa gasped at the amount of pumpkins. Clarke had leaded her to the kitchen and it was full of pumpkins, the counters, the floor the sink, everywhere.

Lexa had only nodded with a tight smile and they moved into the living room with a pumpkin and a knife, each. Clarke had everything ready there, a plastic blanket covering the main couch, the floor and the table, so when they were done she just had to fold it and throw it away.

Lexa asked about spare pumpkins so she could practice first, but Clarke just rolled her eyes and told her it would be okay "I trust you" she had said with a smile, but she should have believed Lexa when she said:

"You shouldn't... I'm like... horrible at any... manual skills, really"

"Please Lexa, you're lesbian and kept a girlfriend for two years, you can't be that bad" Clarke joked flirtingly making Lexa blush.

"Clarke!" Lexa gasped "That's not-it's... it's different!" Clarke only smirked and shrugged.

"I already told you, I trust you" The blonde waved her off and ordered her to shut up and start working "You already saw we have a lot of work to do"

Lexa huffed but obliged either way.

-

They worked for about half an hour, each of them on their own pumpkin, Lexa tried her best, but it wasn't easy to feel confident when, first you know you really suck at it, and second someone as good and practiced as Clarke was beside you doing magic and making it look easy. But at the end, when Lexa leaned back to look at her pumpkin, -while Clarke was giving the last touches to hers- even without comparing it with the blonde's, it was disastrous; some sides were cut too deep and others too lightly, some even got to be a whole on the wall of the pumpkin. It was definitely nothing like what Clarke wanted.

"Uhm... Clarke..." the brunette said softly so she wouldn't startle the concentrated blonde, and leaned back on the couch with a sigh and started to rub her forehead _Here's where I make a fool of myself_ she though. Clarke licked her lips and looked at Lexa with raised eyebrow after leaving the knife on the side, Lexa nodded at the small pumpkin and closed her eyes.

"Whoa..." Clarke said softly "That's, uhm..."

"Horrible, disgusting, the worst thing you've ever seen?"

"No!" Lexa only raised her eyebrows at her "I mean..." Clarke looked from the pumpkin to Lexa and back with her mouth open trying to say something "It's, uhm, well, it's... it's not that bad you know?"

Lexa snorted "Clarke is horrible, you're not gonna hurt me if you say it. I told you, I suck at manual skills. I-I'm so sorry, but I warned you"

"No, it's okay..." Clarke softened as she moved closer to Lexa "You wanted to help... but... if you knew you were so bad why did you offered?"

"I... I don't know" Lexa sighed "I really wanted to help and... I don't know I thought, maybe I could do something else, and..." she sighed again "With everyone here... it would have been different"

"Hey..." Clarke lifted her chin so she would look at her "At least you didn't cancel... I don't believe any of their excuses" the blonde said with a shy smile, before she frowned a little "I mean Raven ditched me for an unknown hook up... and she better be falling for this girl, cause it's not the first time" She grumbled.

Lexa frowned; protectiveness took over her when Clarke mentioned stuff like that. Anya has never say anything formal to her, but she knew her best friend had at least some kind of feelings for the latina, and the thought of Raven not giving a shit didn't go well with her. She shook her head, shaking off the thought and nodded at the blonde.

"I'm sorry you lost the weekend" the brunette said.

"No, it's okay, it's not your fault... if anything I'm blaming your friends" Lexa tilted her head "If they knew you were so bad why did they canceled...? They didn't even warn me!" Clarke said half joking and Lexa laughed.

"Yeah, they're pretty shitty"

-

"Hey, it's really okay" Clarke reassured one more time since Lexa still looked guilty "Spending time with you is never boring, and besides-" she shrugged "I have time, and trust me I'm making them all work their ass out for this" This time Lexa fully laughed and Clarke grinned happy with her success "Okay, now, how 'bout you help me clean up and we go play something back there?"

"Sounds like a plan, Princess" The brunette grinned and Clarke prayed to all gods that she didn't notice her blush.

"Let's move, Commander" teased back and they started to work.

While cleaning the argued about what to play, and if they were going to stream, film it or just play. After a few minutes they decided to play Mario Kart, and settled on the couch of the game room; they had decided to just play so they changed into sweatpants to be more comfortable.

They were playing all the Mario Kart matches on the Wii randomly. The few first were okay, having fun; Clarke won some and Lexa won others. But by the time there were only five races left things started to go intense; insults were flying from one's mouth to the other's, swearing and pushing on the game, till the pushing moved into real life and Clarke won the race before the last only because she pushed Lexa off the couch on a hard turn.

"Son of a-" Lexa rose from the floor and immediately launched on top of Clarke, at this point she didn't even cared if the next race came she wanted _revenge._ Clarke yelped when Lexa pushed her back on the couch and tried to get her control.

"Lexa, get off me!" Clarke yelled as she tried to push the brunette off her.

"You cheated!" Lexa said and decided to start tickling the blonde.

"You're cheating now!" The blonde counterattacked with a loud laugh at the tickling, before she rolled them over sending them both to the floor with her on top.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelped as the blonde almost hit her face with the control.

"Just give up!"

"Never!" Lexa caught Clarke's wrist with her hands -even though one was holding her control- and turned the around trapping Clarke against the couch. After a little struggle she was able to straddle the blonde and pinch her wrist on the floor above her head "I declare myself, Lexa 'CommanderTrikru' Woods, the winner of this fight"

"Fuck off!" the blonde laughed under her, lightly fighting against the grip on her wrists, not really meaning to get away.

"You wish" Lexa mocked sticking out her tongue as a jeer and Clarke returned it, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. They both laughed for a while and then just stared at each other with soft smiles when the laughs died down, heart beating loud as the time passed.

Clarke couldn't stop herself from looking down at her friends pouty lips and licking her owns, then her breath got caught on her throat when the brunette mirrored the action. In a jump of faith she raised her head to capture Lexa's lower lip between her own in a kiss.

She let go of it quickly and lowered her head again, but Lexa didn't let go and bit her upper lip of a second before letting go. Clarke held her breath and stared wide eyed at Lexa who was just opening her eyes, at seen the blonde's expression she smiled, somehow with the perfect amount of softness and cockiness before lowering her head to kiss Clarke again.

As the kiss depended Lexa moved her hands to the sides of Clarke's head, while the blonde's arms went around Lexa's waits to keep her down. They end up making up like teenagers, the kisses heated up, tongues seeking entrance, hands roaming, the kiss getting messier as they moved to adjust position which ended up on a steady grind of hips on thighs.

When they broke the kiss for air they both had questions in their eyes that the other answered with just a look; Lexa lifted her body and Clarke moved to lie down on the couch before Lexa straddled her again. Kissing more desperately and hands more confident on their roaming make them both moan. Clarke flipped them over after taking Lexa's shirt off, but when the brunette was about to return the favor she stopped.

"Wait wait, wait-we can't" she pushed Lexa down by the chest mostly to control herself, but she leaned down quickly to kiss the brunette again when she notice the hurt in her eyes "No no, trust me, I want this... so bad but-" she bit her lip and sighed "We have a rule... no sex on common surfaces"

Lexa had to laugh at that as she sat to kiss the blonde on top of her "You're bed is not that far..." she whispered as she moved to kiss Clarke's jaw to her ear "Think we can handle it?"

"Not if you talk like that" the blonde barely moaned with her head tilted to the side to give Lexa more access to her neck.

"Mmm... Then let's go" Lexa said leaning back to let Clarke move, but instead of standing the blonde took off her shirt and threw it away.

Lexa shamelessly stared at her cleavage with wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging open "Fuck you're so hot" she blurted in sigh, but before she could lean forward to kiss Clarke, the blonde stood up. Lexa followed right after and pushed her against the frame of the door ready to kiss every newly exposed skin, but she stopped looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Clarke..." for a split second the blonde's eyes showed fear but her smirk didn't falter. "I really like you, this is not just..." she trailed off, but Clarke understood.

The blonde smiled and moved her arms around Lexa's shoulders "I know...I-" she swallowed "I think... I think I'm falling for you" she said and bit her lip as she held her breath.

Lexa was breathing hard for the make out session, but her breath got caught on her throat at Clarke's declaration, she could see the worry on her face, the fear of messing up, but also the confident of meaning what she said, the vulnerability, the trust. Lexa could only lean forward and capture Clarke's lips again.

They stumbled to Clarke's room, kissing and tugging at clothes; by the time they made it to the edge of the bed they were both on their underwear and Lexa unclasped Clarke's bra before they fell to the bed. The brunette rose, ready to make a cocky comment or kiss Clarke roughly; but every thought left her mind, every puff of oxygen left her lungs when she saw Clarke's breast in all their glory.

Lexa's mouth hung open as she gasped and her eyes went wide. Clarke, breathing hard, bit her lip and watched as the green irises were nearly fully eclipsed by the blown pupils. With a quick rise of her gaze to Clarke, Lexa leaned down to worship Clarke's breast and continued with the rest of her body.

-

Against Clarke's first plans, the rest of the weekend was spend like that day; Lexa cooked while Clarke craved some pumpkins, they made out any chance they got and most of the times it lead them back to bed, they played a little, pretended to watch movies and ignored their social media or anything related to their friends.

Before Clarke dozed off to sleep the third night, with Lexa's head on her chest, an arm spread on top of her stomach and long fingers ghosting on her hip bone a though hit her.

_This year is going to be the best Halloween ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked this. Let me know on the comments what you though.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr as Blu3haw4


End file.
